Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm
}} "Metallic Monks" Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, equidistant from the raided farmstead to the north and the crashed vertibird to the south. Background Four scattered diary pages detail the grisly end of the last human inhabitant of the farm, a lone child. According to the diary pages, the child's parents went to Camp Searchlight to procure supplies. Days passed and the parents did not return. The child went into the camp to search for them and found they had become feral ghouls. This was due to the Legion's sabotage of the NCR's camp via the unleashing of stored radioactive waste. The child's parents, now feral, attacked on sight, so the child shot them in self-defense and returned to the farm. Alone and traumatized, the child became increasingly paranoid, accusing the farm animals of a violent conspiracy to overtake the farm. In a last, maniacal attempt to stop the animals, the child burned the farmhouse to the ground while still inside. The skeletal remains can be seen found within the farmhouse ruins. Layout There are two dilapidated barns sitting adjacent to one another, one containing malnourished bighorners and the other malnourished brahmin. Both barn entryways face east. Across from the barns is the ruins of the farmhouse. Inside is the child-sized skeleton of the previous owner. To the southeast are two graves, which can be presumed to be those of the parents. Both of the graves are burial mounds, which can be searched for loot. One may be labeled as a grave and require a shovel to open. To the right of the barn three animal pens containing malnourished brahmin, malnourished brahmin calves and malnourished bighorner calves can be found. Notable loot * A Wasteland Survival Guide skill book - On the top floor of the northernmost barn along with torn diary page 3. * A Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the top floor of the northernmost barn on top of a wooden crate next to some empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. * Torn diary page 1 - In the southernmost barn, on the steps leading to the second floor. * Torn diary page 2 - In the back of the truck to the northeast. * Torn diary page 3 - In the northernmost barn, on the second floor on the wooden crate. * Torn diary page 4 - In the burnt down farmhouse to the northeast of the farm by the truck, near the skeleton. Appearances Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Matthewgraves.jpg|The graves, presumably of the parents of the child Matthewsheds.jpg|Both sheds seen from the air MAHF_torn_diary_page_1.jpg|Torn diary page 1 wasteland Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm.jpg|Wasteland Survival Guide and torn diary page 3 located on the top floor of the northernmost barn Matthewhouse.jpg|Burned down farmhouse, the skeleton of the child next to diary page 4. Page 2 in the back of the nearby truck Matthewscattle.jpg|Two of the fences containing cattle Matthewsbrahminshed.jpg|The shed with the brahmin and her two calves. Matthewsbighornshed.jpg|The shed with the bighorner and her two calves Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Matthews Viehzucht-Farm es:Granja de cría animal Matthews ru:Животноводческая ферма Мэтью uk:Тваринницька ферма Метью zh:马修斯畜牧农场